


Dietary Restrictions

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking/Partying, Incubus!Magnus - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: Halloween is the ideal holiday for incubi, and Magnus is starving.





	Dietary Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post for the Boombitches #SHHalloweenFic competition and thought it’d be fun to write for it!  
> Shout out to @la_muerta for the beta and to @hourglassmermaid for putting up with me. Love you both!

Magnus used to love Halloween. Halloween was the time to gorge himself, a veritable feast of unofficial playboy bunnies and seductive skeletons.

This party is an easy hunting ground. It’s large, too large for the seams of the creaky frat house, and the number of horny humans seeking a night of casual sex could feed numerous incubi until next Halloween. And yet, Magnus sidles toward the most sober person in the room.

“There are exactly twenty-seven humans fucking in this house,” Magnus says with a smirk.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Alec replies, taking a sip from his red solo cup. A sexy spatula bumps Alec from behind, tittering apologies before stumbling away.

“You do know that your siblings are among them, right?” Magnus drawls. He presses closer. Magnus’ tinsel halo bobs as he loops his bare arms around Alec’s neck.

“I _really_ didn’t need to know that,” Alec says with a noise of disgust.

“It’s Halloween, can’t you cut loose or something?” Magnus groans. “I’ve been around for almost a year now and I can smell the attraction on you.” Magnus inhales greedily. “Delicious.”

Alec’s face burns red under the shitty lighting.”Go find someone else,” Alec mumbles, tugging at his plain black clothes. A gladiator strolls by and gives them both a once-over. “Keep walking,” Alec snaps. The gladiator gives them a drunken salute before venturing off.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “If you didn’t want to fuck me, then why go through the trouble of a full-on blood sacrifice? False advertising.”

“I threw in a line of bloody floss. _Blood drawn with intention_ is vague as fuck, FYI,” Alec says. “I didn’t think it’d take. You’re the one who decided to stick around.”

“Because I love you. Also because we’re literally bound together,” Magnus hums, tracing a fingertip along Alec’s jawline. “But mostly because I love you.” Magnus hears Alec’s racing pulse, planting a kiss on Alec’s skin and watching it bloom bright pink as blood rushes to the surface.

Alec turns his attention to the alcoholic abyss of his drink. “Right.” He ignores Magnus’ confession. Like always.

“What, you don’t believe me?” Magnus asks, leaning in to whisper into Alec’s ear. Alec shrugs.

“Why would I believe you?”

“Because it’s true,” Magnus says. “But I don’t blame you for being suspicious.”

“You go out all the time, you’re hardly bound to me,” Alec mutters.

“I get fucking hungry, and then you come home smelling like sex, what else am I supposed to do?” Magnus asks. “You literally summoned an incubus, but you choose to fuck other people instead. Rejection won’t feed me, darling,” Magnus pulls away, unable to hide the bite in his words. Demons are petty and this fucking  _hurts._ “Whatever,” Magnus says. He straightens the white fabric hanging off of his hips and realigns the shitty fifteen-dollar wings sitting on his back.

“Where are you going?” Alec asks. He sounds exasperated, with a tinge of concern that stokes Magnus’ indignance.

“To eat,” Magnus says. He spots the gladiator from earlier, giving a rueful shake of the head. Magnus won’t find anyone here. He won’t find anyone anywhere.  

“Mag—”

But anywhere is better than here.

Magnus pushes through the crowd of partygoers, swaying with them as he dodges cascades of beer and jungle juice. A cowgirl kisses his shoulder as he passes. The spark, laden with intention, does nothing for Magnus as he escapes the writhing bodies and steps into the moonlight.

The porch is in good shape considering the population of mismatched lawn chairs sprawling across its surface. Magnus takes a deep breath, stepping onto the lawn, ignoring the ache in his stomach and heart.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood accidentally summoned him topside last Christmas with a shitty spellbook his siblings found in a used-book store. Alexander, with his bright eyes, stupid genuine smile, and the patience of a saint. Alexander who comes home to Magnus in his bed, but returns smelling like whatever guy hit on him at the right time. It doesn’t happen often. That doesn’t really make Magnus feel better.

Love fucking sucks, Magnus thinks, running hands through his hair and tugging at his angelic robes. He’d been going for irony, but now it’s just irritating because not only does he look like an angel, he’s going to end up celibate like one too. Magnus is the living embodiment of lust and he can’t even get a 21-year-old frat boy to fuck him.

If he weren’t so heartbroken he’d probably find the time to be a little embarrassed.

Magnus can’t help the self pity. It’s just too fucking bad. Falling in love with humans is pure idiocy, every demon knows that, but he couldn’t help it. Summonings bind the summoned and the summoner as a failsafe. Alec refused to fulfill the contract. Magnus fell in love, and now, casual sex won’t cut it anymore.

Magnus loves Alec Lightwood, and he’ll die because of it. He kicks a rock across the grass.

Breaking contracts isn’t impossible, but Magnus won’t tell Alec that, not when Alec gives him shy smiles and offers him cereal in a coffee mug. Not when he wakes to the sight of Alec snoring in soft sunlight.

Not when Alexander seems so sad when he thinks others aren’t looking. Not when Magnus can make him smile, laugh, and lift the weight from his shoulders for just a moment.

Why live in perpetuity when he can die loving someone like Alexander?

Hunger burns in Magnus’ stomach. He should head back to Alec’s apartment. Tomorrow, he’ll apologize. Magnus stares up at the sky. Maybe, if Magnus was a real angel, Alec would love him.

“There you are.”

Magnus feels heat curl in his gut, turning to face the source of his divine condemnation. “Alexander.”

“I looked for you everywhere.” Alec steps closer, looming with his extra four inches, filling Magnus’ blurry vision. “I didn’t expect to find you out here, alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says. “For snapping at you, that is.”

Alec gives him a disbelieving smile. “Can incubi feel remorse?”

Magnus laughs. “Oh, Alexander. We feel everything you do and more.”

A hand, large and warm, cups Magnus’ cheek. “Including love?” Alec asks.

That gives Magnus pause. “You know the answer to that.”

“No, I really don’t,” Alec say, chuckling in the way he does when he doesn’t mean it. “You’ve been saying you love me for _weeks_ ; but if you love me then why are you so desperate for our contract to end? You think I want to sleep with random guys when I could be sleeping with you?”

Oh.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers.

“What do you want?” Alec asks. His voice sounds like hurt, fragile, in the crisp air. “You want me to fuck you so you can leave?”

Magnus looks at Alec then. “Believe that I love you.”

A drunk cheerleader wanders by. They wait until he passes, silent.

“I want to believe you,” Alec says with a wan smile. “But then I see that stupid book and I remember the summoning circle and why you’re here.”

“Alec, I’m here for you,” Magnus confesses, breathlessly. “I’m starving, but I want to stay with _you._ ”

Worry creases Alec’s brows.

“What do you mean you’re starving? You just slept with that girl from the bar, you can’t be starving,” Alec stammers, sounding younger than his already considerable youth, as he tries to understand.

“I didn’t sleep with her. I haven't slept with anyone in months, and even before that the sex didn’t do shit,” Magnus admits, rolling his eyes. “Love ruins incubi; that’s why we pump and dump. It’s better if we don’t stick around.” Crass, but true.

“What do you mean it ruins you?” Alec asks, voice hoarse and dry.

“Incubi are incarnations of lust, _want_. When we fall in love our hunger...requires more. We feed off mutual affection—off of true love.” Magnus shrugs. “But no one loves incubi. So those of us stupid enough to fall in love just wait to die.”

“So, what? You were just going to wait around until you fucking dropped dead?” Alec is angry now, sounding more upset that Magnus can stand.

“Alexander, it’s okay,” Magnus says. He leans into Alec’s touch, eyes fluttering shut, and smiles. “You’re not responsible for this.”

“Yes, I am,” Alec says. Then, Magnus feels the pull of Alec’s hands and the press of lips against his own. “I love you too. I love you and you’re starving because I was too much of a coward to accept that loving you meant letting you go.”

Magnus lets out a wet laugh. “Hell won’t take me back now,” he says, every word brushing their lips together. “Heaven isn’t an option either.”

“I guess you’ll just have to stay here with me,” Alec reasons. He kisses Magnus again and Magnus watches as Alec blushes beneath the moonlight. “Now, what do you say we get you fed?”

Magnus grins, tears falling in earnest now, and nods.

“Fuck, I’m so hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you liked it, please leave some kudos! If you /really/ liked it then I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @alexandergideontrueblood or more commonly on twitter @CryptidBane!


End file.
